A Pink Ornament With Eyes
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Rufus wakes up on Christmas day in his little pine tree house to hear his owner...have a guest over. One-shot.


**I was glancing through my stories, both recent and old, and realized something; I have no Christmas stories on here…so to speak. So since I'm really into Monkey Fist at the moment, I decided to make a cute one-shot. I would have added a Christmas chapter to any of my stories but, after reviewing the storyline, it just wouldn't fit with…well, any of their plots just yet.**

**NOTE: 'Graduation' never happened!**

**Idea: We see Rufus's view of Ron's Christmas. Ronald Stoppable is now 18 years old, just graduated high school, and has a secret lover. Only Rufus knows who it is…**

* * *

Stretching his tiny limbs to rid himself of any kinks, Rufus felt immediately relaxed. Though he had just awoken from a slumber, he felt as though he could sleep through the day. However, there was only one fact that stopped him from doing such a thing; it was Christmas day.

To be more precise, it was Christmas morning!

It was a day, a morning, where little kids woke up a minute before dawn occurred. It was a time when they ran down the halls and the stairs, if they had any, and risked sliding into priceless objects of either money or sentimental value. The risk was worth the prize though. When they reached the tree, the sometimes very wide or very tall pine tree, they would gaze lovingly at the presents like parents do to their kids.

Shiny wrapping paper would reflect light thanks to the slowly appearing sun, bows and strings hardly cared for. Gifts of all sizes would be scattered around the tree, making it look like a sea of mystery objects. The sea was what the kids dove into, their little hungry fingers ripping apart the covers to find out what goodies Santa brought them.

Yes, it was a great day.

Rufus had seen that type of scene many years actually. His master had received him when he was…well, he didn't really know. However, he knew he had to be at lest ten years old if not older.

His master, Ronald Stoppable, always ran down the stairs on Christmas morning though. Whether he was twelve or seventeen, it was a tradition that allowed his childish side to come out…and not be scorned at. It was one of the few times of the year where childishness was _encouraged_, lucky for him!

Rufus was like…tape; everything that touched him, stuck. Except he was a special kind of tape; he was an emotional tape. Everything that his master felt, he copied or felt it too. If he got angry, Rufus would bitterly bicker; if he was sad, Rufus would shed a few tears; if he was happy, Rufus would tap dance around with a smile. Neither knew why exactly he did this or felt this but he just did.

So since Ron felt childish in the morning, so would he.

As careful as he could be, Rufus slid off the branch of the pine tree he had camped at. The ornaments shivered as he fell onto the branch under him. He had learned the hard way that the years that had passed aged him. Therefore, he had to be careful of his exploring and his journeys, especially the ones that made him jump quite some feet from the ground.

Careful as to not breaking any ornaments, he paused on the fifth to last branch. With a puzzle squeak, he heard not one set of footsteps, but two! Who was here in the house? He knew for a fact that his master's parents were in Florida, having wanted a 'warm' Christmas. What surprised Rufus was that Ron had actually seemed okay with this. Usually he would have thrown a fit, claiming how he didn't understand how his parents wanted a warm holiday that was meant for the cold, trademarked by the cold! He would have been outraged that they preferred a palm tree rather than a pine tree.

However, when his parents announced their temporary leave, he was…calm. In fact, Rufus thought more about it; he seemed almost excited though he tried to hide it. Why though? Had he had some plans made that could only exist when his parents were gone? Were they plans that could get him in trouble?

At first, these questions filled the small mole rats mind. Yet as soon as nachos were bought from Beuno Nacho, he forgot all about them until now. He hoped there was a gift for him somewhere in the stockings that hung on the wall that read 'Beuno Nacho Gift Card'.

Hiding behind the prickly yet deliciously smelling 'leaves' of the tree, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The footsteps descended to the ground floor, two low voices whispering and occasionally chuckling. From what he could hear, it was Ron and…another male.

Darn; he had had his suspicions pinned on Kim too!

"Are you sure your parents won't arrive unexpectedly?" The male asked. His voice sounded much deeper, stronger, and firmer, than Ron's. It sounded experienced and wise.

Sounding exhausted as though repeating the same thing over and over, the young man replied, "As sure as I was last night! Now come on, stop worrying so much! They'll probably call at eleven or twelve depending on when they get up. Till then, the morning is ours…" The last sentence sounded rather…seductive. Rufus' eyes widened at such a sultry tone, one he never heard his master use before.

"The last thing I would like is to be swapping spit when your parents walk in. Or worse; Ms. Possible!" Panic was faintly heard in his voice at the last sentence mentioning Kim, yet was covered up quickly. It definitely wasn't Kim now.

The two men walked into the room. Hoping he looked like an ornament himself since the few rays of sunlight made red ornaments look pink, he leaned closer. It was only sheer luck that he managed to cover his mouth to hide the squeaky gasp.

An old archenemy stood in the room with his arm around Ron's waist. His hand was covered with fur on the top, his fingers squeezing on pleasant spots to make the blond young lad shiver and tremble. It was more of a monkey paw than a hand though.

Monkey Fist.

With his jaw dropped, Rufus struggled to snap out of his stunned phase and keep his balance on the extremely thin tip of the branch. His eyes almost bulged when Monkey Fist grabbed Ron by the hair, getting a handful, and slammed their lips together. The blond man moaned into the kiss, arching his hips against the Englishman's.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Ron pulled away, breathless.

"Here's your present…" With a sparkle in his eye, Monty tackled Ron onto the ground, shiny presents of all shapes and sizes forgotten. Rufus covered his eyes though he peaked through his fingers when odd sounds filled the air.

…He never knew Monkey Fist was that…flexible.


End file.
